parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Malware are Illegal
Narration Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: Evox Fires Malware from Viruses Inc Evox: Malware....YOU'RE FIRED! Malware: YOU WILL REGRET THIS EVOX! Narrator: The Omega Racers and Malware Form an Alliance to Stop Evox Malware: I Purpose we Join forces to stop evox from taking over america Tyler Klause: Ok But i Don't Have to Like it Narrator: And Evox Creates a Replacement For Malware Evox: Blaze could you create a virus replacement for malware Blaze: Sure Evox Narrator: While Blaze Creates the Monster Evox Plans to Destroy America Without Malware can Our Heroes and Malware stop Evox Before it's too late find out on the adventures of Omega Racers Next. Theme Song (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Plays) Transcript Ben Tennyson (V.O.): Malware are Illegal (At viruses inc evox looks at his monster hologram and footage of his monsters destroyed) Malware accidentally spills drinks all over Evox's Floor Evox: What has gotten into you malware? Malware: Nothing! Blaze: I Think he's wrecking evreything Roxy: Yeah he always wrecks evreything Malware: (Singing) What Can I say except You're Welcome? Evox: Malware....YOU'RE FIRED! Malware: What?!?! Why? Evox: Because You're Sloppy, You Spill Drinks all over my floor, and YOU'RE FIRED! Malware: I'M NOT SLOPPY!!!! Evox: YES YOU ARE!!!! Malware walks away from viruses inc sadly Blaze: That was harsh Evox: Come on he deserved it Roxy: He sure did i hope we never see him agian Malware was walking on the street sadly crying in red tears Malware: I HATE MY LIFE!!!!! EVOX IS A BIG DISGRACE!!!!!!!! Malware: There's Only one team who can help me defeat him now! Malware looks at the garage window and sees the omega racers eating breakfest Malware goes into the garage Malware: Hello. Tyler Klause: Malware! The Omega Racers Get into Battle Position Malware Screams The Omega Racers resume to thereselves Maddie Klause: What are you doing here malware? Malware: I'm Fired. Tyler Klause: Now you want us to join forces with you to defeat evox together Malware: Yes, that could be the correct source to my problem Meanwhile at viruses inc Evox is looking at malware in the omega racers garage Evox: WHAT THE?!?! Blaze: MALWARE IS JOINING WITH THE OMEGA RACERS?! Roxy: IMPOSSIBLE!!!! Evox: Make me a second malware who can do the job as better as malware! Roxy: Sure Roxy presses the virus creation button on her tablet Malwaretron comes to life Roxy: Meet Malware tron Malware Tron: At you're service Evox: Excellent! Meanwhile at the garage malware detects a virus from evox Malware: I have to destroy Malware Tron But i'll need you're help Tyler Klause: You got it Malware and the omega racers walk out on the street and they see malware tron Malware Tron: Where Are you Omega Racers?! Come Out! THe Omega Racers Fliped over the traffic cars Tyler Klause: Here We are malware tron come and get us! Malware Tron: With Pleasure Sir. The Omega racers fight malware tron in the alleyway Malware: I have to sacrifice myself. Malware sacrifices himself while destroying Malware Tron Adagio: MALWARE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Tyler Klause: He's sacrificing himself! Fang Klause: NO! Maddie Klause: Malware Don't Do It! Malware: Im Sorry My Friends Malware and Malware Tron Dies in the explosion Adagio: He did it. Fang Klause (Crying): He sacrificed himsel for us Tyler Klause (Crying): It's sad really Maddie Klause (Crying): I T-Think He Did It For Us But He Did Anyway The Omega Racers got sad and tears laiyed down there cheeks in the rain in the alleyway All: (Crying and Sobbing) Captain Police comforts the Omega Racers Captain Police: What happened here? Tyler Klause (Sobbing): Malware sacrificed himself for us Captain Police: Roxy Come Here!!!! Roxy (Singing): You Had Pleanty of Money in Ninteen Twenty Two Captain Police arrest Roxy Captain Police: Roxy you're under arrest Roxy (Singing): Oh That's Too Bad Captain Police: And enough with the singing already Tyler Klause: Come on guys let's go back to the garage it's been a rainy day The Omega Racers walk back to the garage (The Omega Racers Walk Back to the Garage) (Insert Song: Die Set Down as the Episode ends) Credits Leo Howard as Tyler Klause Ryan Potter as Fang Klause Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause Tyler Posey as Adagio Josh Keaton as The Voice of Adagio Mike Pollock as The Voice of Captian Police Corey Burton as The Voice of Malware Eitoku as the Suit of Malware Tron Crispin Freeman as the Voice of Malware Tron Kirk Thornton as The voice of Evox Colby Strong as Blaze Liana Ramirez as Roxy Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg 458453886-ryan-potter-attends-the-disneys-big-hero-6-gettyimages.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Scottmccall1.jpg Malware-ben-10-omniverse-the-video-game-55.8.jpg Captain Police.png Ultraman netflix.jpg PowerRangersBeastMorphersEvox0215192.jpg Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar